Beverage container holders are particularly useful in environments where dirt, sand or other debris may contaminate the beverage such as when the container is left unattended. Beverage container holders also protect beverages from accidental spills and maintain beverages in convenient locations.
Prior art holders are used to stabilize the beverage container by providing a self-standing holder comprising a stake which penetrates the ground and supports the container thereon. Such stake mounted holders are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,661 to Pitt, Des. U.S. Pat. No. 307,692 to Shoup, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,818 to Terry. Other prior art beverage container holders include clamping means to secure the holder to various articles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,257 to Gradei et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,046 to Risdon, and Des. U.S. Pat. No. 319,951 to Frankel embody the type of beverage holders which are attached to random supports by various clamping mechanisms.
It is often desirable to use beverage container holders at a beach, but sand tends to create a problem. Often the user has a beach chair or beach umbrella with them but sometimes the user may only have a beach blanket. It is also often desirable to use beverage container holders in a moving vehicle, but spillage creates a problem. Apparently, no prior art holder is effective in these situations.